1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for removing a false intersection in ray tracing.
2. Description of Related Art
A ray tracing method, also referred to as a ray tracking method, is a method in which a path of light incident along a ray proceeding toward each pixel of an image from a viewpoint of a camera is traced, thereby generating an image. Since physical characteristics of light, such as reflection, refraction, and transmission, may be reflected in a rendering result by using the ray tracing method, high quality images may be generated. Accordingly, the ray tracing method is widely used in a three-dimensional (3D) rendering field such as a movie or an animation in which realistic scenes are rendered.
With regard to the ray tracing method, an image is rendered by repeating a process of finding an intersection at which an object intersects with a ray and tracing a ray that is reflected or refracted from the intersection to find the intersection. However, since a floating point method that is used to express a real number in a computer system may have a slight difference from an actual value, an error may occur in a process of finding an intersection and generating secondary rays from the intersection. As such, if an error occurs at the intersection, it may be determined that a ray collides with a false object, and thus a hole may be generated in an image as a result of rendering.